French Patent No. 2 595 294 discloses a process and an equipment installation allowing manufacture of containers, and especially bottles, which thoroughly comply with the imposed requirements and which can withstand, without marked deformations, filling with a hot liquid (temperatures above 80.degree. C.), for example, or a pasteurization operation.
However, experience has shown that it is desirable to reduce to a minimum the number of container-treatment stations during manufacture and/or to simplify the structure of the container, thereby favorably affecting not only the overall cost of the equipment, for example, reduction in purchase price, transport costs, maintenance costs, and risks of breakdown, but also the manufacturing time for each container.